1965 in literature
The year 1965 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *The first ever Nebula Award is won by Frank Herbert's Dune. New books *Lloyd Alexander - The Black Cauldron *J. G. Ballard - The Drought *Ray Bradbury - The Vintage Bradbury *John Brunner **''The Martian Sphinx'' as Keith Woodcott **''The Squares of the City'' *Kenneth Bulmer - Land Beyond the Map *Edgar Rice Burroughs - Tarzan and the Castaways *John Dickson Carr - The House at Satan's Elbow *Agatha Christie - At Bertram's Hotel *L. Sprague de Camp **''The Arrows of Hercules'' **''The Spell of Seven'' (ed.) *August Derleth - The Casebook of Solar Pons *Margaret Drabble - The Millstone *Ian Fleming - The Man with the Golden Gun *Margaret Forster - Georgy Girl *Witold Gombrowicz - Kosmos *Graham Greene - The Comedians *Frank Herbert - Dune *Arthur Hailey - Hotel *Bel Kaufman - Up the Down Staircase *Pierre Klossowski - Le Baphomet *Jerzy Kosinski - The Painted Bird *John le Carré - The Looking-Glass War *J. M. G. Le Clézio - Le Livre des fuites *David Lodge - The British Museum Is Falling Down *H. P. Lovecraft - Dagon and Other Macabre Tales *Norman Mailer - An American Dream *Eric Malpass - Morning's at Seven *Ruth Manning-Sanders - A Book of Dragons *James A. Michener - The Source *Iris Murdoch - The Red and the Green *Ngũgĩ wa Thiong'o (also known as James Ngigi) - The River Between *Peter O'Donnell - Modesty Blaise *Raymond Queneau - Les fleurs bleues *Françoise Sagan - La chamade *Vincent Starrett - The Quick and the Dead *Irving Stone - Those Who Love *Rex Stout - The Doorbell Rang *Jack Vance - Space Opera *Erico Verissimo - O Senhor Embaixador *Kurt Vonnegut - God Bless You, Mr. Rosewater *Donald Wandrei - Strange Harvest *John D. MacDonald - A Deadly Shade of Gold New drama *Samuel Beckett - Come and Go *Edward Bond - Saved *John Osborne - A Patriot for Me *Michel Tremblay - Les Belles-Sœurs Poetry *Stanley McNail - Something Breathing *Sylvia Plath - Ariel *Clark Ashton Smith - Poems in Prose Non-fiction *Truman Capote - In Cold Blood *Nirad C. Chaudhuri - The Continent of Circe *Allen G. Debus - The English Paracelsians. *Acheson, Dean - Morning and Noon *Barney Glaser & Anselm Strauss - Awareness of Dying *William Golding - The Hot Gates *Alex Haley & Malcolm X - The Autobiography of Malcolm X *H. P. Lovecraft - Selected Letters I (1911–1924) *Robin Moore - The Green Berets Births *March 4 - Andrew Collins, journalist and scriptwriter *March 30 - Piers Morgan, controversial journalist and editor *July 31 - Joanne Rowling, author *October 23 - Augusten Burroughs, memoirist *December 31 - Nicholas Sparks, novelist *''date unknown'' **Patience Agbabi, performance poet **Thomas Brussig, novelist Deaths *January 4 - T. S. Eliot, American/British poet *January 12 - Lorraine Hansberry, writer *March 13 - Fan S. Noli, Albanian bishop and poet (b. 1882) *May 3 - Howard Spring, novelist *June 5 - Thornton Burgess, children's author *July 9 - Jacques Audiberti, Absurdist dramatist, poet and novelist *July 28 - Rampo Edogawa, Japanese author and critic (b. 1894) *July 30 - Jun'ichirō Tanizaki, Japanese writer (b. 1886) *July 31 - John Metcalfe, novelist and short story writer *August 17 - Jack Spicer, poet *October 8 - Thomas B. Costain, popular historian *October 15 - Randall Jarrell, poet * October 30 - Arthur Schlesinger, Sr., American historian (b. 1888) *November 8 - Dorothy Kilgallen, journalist *November 20 - Katharine Anthony, biographer *December 16 - William Somerset Maugham, dramatist, novelist and short story writer Awards * Nobel Prize for literature - Michail Aleksandrovich Sholokhov Canada * See 1965 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: J. Borel, L'Adoration * Prix Médicis: René-Victor Pilhes, La Rhubarbe United Kingdom * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Philip Turner, The Grange at High Force * Eric Gregory Award: John Fuller, Derek Mahon, Michael Longley, Norman Talbot * Newdigate prize: Peter Jay * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Muriel Spark, The Mandelbaum Gate * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Mary Moorman, William Wordsworth: The Later Years 1803-1850 * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Philip Larkin United States * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Criticism: Walter Lippmann * Hugo Award: Fritz Leiber, The Wanderer * Nebula Award: Frank Herbert, Dune * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Maia Wojciechowska, Shadow of a Bull * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Frank D. Gilroy, The Subject Was Roses * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Shirley Ann Grau - The Keepers Of The House * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: John Berryman: 77 Dream Songs Elsewhere *Premio Nadal: E. Cabalero Calderón, El buen salvaje * Viareggio Prize: Goffredo Parise, Il Padrone (The Boss) External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year